<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knot an Accident by bobbersbme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856982">Knot an Accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme'>bobbersbme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dry Humping, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, mildly dubious consent but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek Kinktober<br/>Prompt: Alpha Derek x Magic Stiles - Sex Magic </p>
<p>Derek finds more than he expects through a certain window...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knot an Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek was only checking in on him, that’s all it was, only right after all. The pack had just spent the day helping him move into his new house, Stiles had been so excited you’d think he’d want to jump out of his own skin. Of course, that kind of enthusiasm made Derek a bit wary, who knows what kind of trouble he’d get into, he always seemed to find it, hence checking on him. Just a check.</p>
<p>Approaching the house, this late, most of the lights are already out bar one, and he’s not surprised, it’s Stiles’ room. He knows, he remembers the layout, he knows all the packs’ houses, for protection, how else is he supposed to know what to look out for if someone attacks? That’s exactly why he knows, not at all because he’s climbing up to the second story and perched himself on the trim by the edge of his window. Thankfully it’s dark enough that he won’t be easily seen by the neighbours.</p>
<p>The window is already open, warm night out, not entirely surprising, but Stiles really should be more careful. Breathing in before he even looks inside, he catches a range of scents in the air, but one is acrid in his nose, ozone, magic… what’s he up to this time? That’s when he leans to peek in and shit.</p>
<p>Stiles was naked, so fucking naked, and writhing around on his bed practically humping his pillow. No, scratch that, not practically, he WAS humping his pillow, one of those long ones that he could stuff between those pale mole dotted legs, hips dilating against him as he groaned, the fabric rubbing against him. It wasn’t enough obviously with the way Stiles’ hand pushed the pillow against his groin harder and Derek was unconsciously leaning towards the inside of the room, and unceremoniously hitting his forehead into the frame of the window.</p>
<p>Instantly, the younger man froze on his bed, eyes flying open to the door, fuck. Everything was still for a long moment, the two of them staring at each other in shock, being caught, both of them being caught... Not that this is the first time Derek’s found himself at Stiles’ window, let’s be honest, but it’s the first time he’d found himself like THIS. After a long moment, Stiles’ face flushes deep red and scrunches up as if in pain, and there is another layer of ozone in the air, fuck, he didn’t,</p>
<p>“Sex magic, really, Stiles?”</p>
<p>His voice wasn’t gruff with arousal, not at all, it was the magic, all the magic, not the sight of the man that he’d had more than a few fantasies about writhing on his bed wantonly. Stiles was far from the scrawny sixteen-year-old sarcastic smartass he’d been when they’d first met, finishing high school, college, growing into his body in a way that made Derek pay all kinds of attention. The kind of attention that seeing him like this was making his jeans feel like they were two sizes too small.</p>
<p>“Fuck, yes, yes, had to protect the house, this, fuck, this makes it stronger.”</p>
<p>Growing as he stalked towards the bed as now Stiles had abandoned the pillow to grip the base of his cock with one hand, and had, shit, three fingers already stuffed into his ass, skin glistening with lube at the loose hole. How long had been fucking himself like this?</p>
<p>“Hours.”</p>
<p>Stiles was practically panting as he answered the question that Derek hadn’t realized he’d asked out loud. Hours, which explained the thick scent of ozone, the magic layering the room, it was building, building and building, but Derek could only get the scent of his arousal underneath the ozone... had been going for hours with no release? No wonder Stiles looked completely wrecked, and Derek couldn’t help but be mesmerized at the sight of him like this. All rung out, licking his lips at the thought of Stiles bringing himself to the edge, over and over again.</p>
<p>“Please Derek, please, I need, I need more, please help.”</p>
<p>Peeling off his jacket and dropping it to the floor, climbing onto the bed,</p>
<p>“What Stiles, tell me what you need.”</p>
<p>Derek however, wasn’t remotely thinking about the spell, just the man in front of him. The way he sounded so, utterly perfect,</p>
<p>“Fuck me, please, I need you to fuck me.”</p>
<p>Sure, he knew, he knew he probably shouldn’t. It was the magic, all the magic, Stiles wouldn’t be begging so beautifully if he wasn’t enthralled with the sex magic protecting his own home. As much as Derek's dick was already so hard and leaking, he could feel it, Stiles surely wouldn't be asking if it weren't for the spell. Still, as the alpha, shouldn’t he help his pact protect their homes, their territory?</p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p>Next thing he knew, he was stripping his clothes with the haste of a werewolf being begged for sex from a man he’d been pining over for years, Derek would do anything Stiles asked of him right then, anything. Grabbing the half-empty bottle of lube sitting on the bed beside the writhing man, and slicked up his cock as he knelt between Stiles’ legs. His hand gripping one of Stiles’ thighs, fuck, he was so strung out he was shaking. Hips pressing forward, his cock sinking into the younger man, fuck fuck fuck, he clenched around him so tight, so desperate, pulling him in like he couldn’t go one second without Derek in his ass, and maybe, thanks to magic, he couldn’t.</p>
<p>Finding himself balls deep inside of him, he was so tight, Derek couldn’t help but groan as Stiles was gripping the base of his cock again as his ass clenched around him,</p>
<p>“N-not yet, can’t yet.”</p>
<p>What the fuck did he mean not yet, he wanted Derek to fuck him and still not cum?</p>
<p>Wild eyes met the alpha’s, so bright, those eyes, Stiles always got this way when he dabbled in new magic before he had it under wraps, and Derek worried about him each, and every time he saw it. One day, Stiles would actually listen to him about not trying new spells alone.</p>
<p>“Fuck Sourwolf, I need you to knot me, I need everything, all of you.”</p>
<p>Wait… but, if he needed his knot, then,</p>
<p>“Knew you were coming, my alpha… I want you, please Der, I want-”</p>
<p>His words were choked off with a groan and Derek, shit. The little shit knew, knew he’d come and counted on it. Knew Derek would be here, so willing to fuck him into oblivion and knot him only the way an alpha could, his alpha. So he did want this. Oh. Derek would give him what he wanted, the look between them, he was going to fuck him, knot him, have him roaring as he came, and when the spell was over and his knot went down, then maybe they could talk about what the hell goes through Stiles' mind.</p>
<p>Maybe also talk about knotting him all over again without the damn sex magic next time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I still need more prompts! I really wanna do the whole months and I needs moorrree!<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553082">Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober Prompt List</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>